Spinel (MTR)
S P I N E L : This page takes place in The Morphoverse. However, it happens in a different version of the Morphoverse than most of my other characters, which is the same world-wise, but has different characters. Warning: There’s kind of a fast-moving gif at the bottom of the page This character belongs to Morpho, but is based off of Spinel from Steven Universe, who belongs to Rebecca Sugar, the Steven Universe crew, and Cartoon Network. Many features of this character are based off the SU character, but she is not a direct copy of her; there are several things about her that are very different, and she is not meant to be a direct translation of the character. However, I do not claim full credit for the idea of her since she is so heavily inspired. Nonetheless, do not edit this page without permission, or steal this version of the character. Coding by the wonderful Verglas. L O O K S |-|Normal= * Mostly RainWing, but has some non-Rain features * Ruff looks “spikier/fluffier” and is quite large * Pink forked tongue, thought to be from NightWing ancestor * Can’t change color except for shifting around the patterns on her wings * Long fangs, neck, and tail * Black lines coming down from eyes; thought to be from HiveWing or NightWing ancestor * big ears |-|Modern= noodle noodle noodle noodle A C T S * often talks in an old-fashioned way (often without realizing), which is a habit picked up from her adoptive mother Citrine * mischievous * playful * enjoys attention * often says very strange things without realizing it, which sometimes freaks people out * Doesn’t really understand what “normal” is * Enjoys pranking and harmless tricks * clever * hyperactive * holds grudges for a long time * reacts in a big way to small things *likes freaking out her friends * mostly happy and fun, but can freak out whenever she’s reminded of her abandonment * tries to cheer dragons up when they’re feeling bad, with varying degrees of success * childish * loves hanging out with dragonets S K I L L S Spinel’s powers are mostly like normal RainWing powers, but are a little twisted by her mixed genetics. First of all, Spinel can spit venom, which works like normal RainWing venom by melting organic material, alive or otherwise. However, it is a bright magenta-pink color, and glows. This is most likely from the genes for RainWing venom being mixed with the genes for fire or HiveWing venom. Spinel’s tail is prehensile and flexible, even more than a normal RainWing’s. In fact, she is very flexible in general, able to twist into odd positions and fit through small spaces. This is very useful for her profession. Unlike pure RainWings, Spinel can’t change color. However, she can change the patterns on her wings, and lighten and darken the pink colors in them. L I F E S T O R Y |-|Normal= Warning: Very long, and still a WIP. Note: Dragonets mature faster than human babies, as seen in the canon book series. Part 1 Once upon a time, there was a RainWing mutt named Blossom. She was sixteen years old (which is 26 in scavenger years). She lived in a wealthy part of the Rain Kingdom, but her wealth was given to her by her parents, not earned. She had an affair with a male dragon (most likely also a RainWing or a Rain-mutt), and ended up with an egg. She wanted to get rid of it, but her friends were congratulating her on having it and encouraged her to take care of it, so she felt bad getting rid of it. She tried to take care of it, and barely managed, but the egg hatched a healthy dragonet (although she did hatch a bit early). Blossom tried to take care of the dragonet, but found it much harder than caring for an egg. She couldn’t even decide on a name for the hatchling, and found her constant attention-seeking and demands for food and playtime to be annoying and overwhelming. In the month or so that Blossom had the dragonet, she only grew more demanding and hyperactive. She constantly wanted to tug at Blossom’s ears, chase her around, and otherwise “play.” So, overwhelmed and irresponsible, Blossom made a decision. “Okay, sweetheart,” Blossom said to her month-old dragonet, who could now stumble around a bit and form simple sentences, but didn’t quite understand what was going on yet. “Stay right here for Mama, okay? I’ll be back eventually.” Or never, she thought. “Ok,” chirped the still-unnamed dragonet. She and her mother were in a wild part of the Rainforest Kingdom, where civilization had not yet taken root. Blossom had put the dragonet in a part that was particularly wild and tangled, so hopefully nobody would come in here and see her. Hopefully, she would be snatched up by a predator and Blossom would never have to speak of her again. The dragon felt a twinge in her heart. The poor thing...she didn’t deserve this. But she shook off the feeling. The dragonet watched her mother turn around and fly away. She started counting the seconds until she came back. Part 2 Days later, her mother still hadn’t come back. The dragonet had been eating the berries growing around her and the occasional small animal that wandered into the thicket where she was. Now, all the ripe (and one of the unripe, which she learned to avoid after the explosion of sourness in her mouth after she ate one) berries had been eaten, and the critters had learned to avoid the pink monster that lurked in the bushes. It was time to move. She was starving. But her mama would be coming back for her, so she couldn’t move too far, or else her mama might come back and not see her. The dragonet walked around the area, looking for food, and soon found some. Every day, she made these expeditions to get food. She looked around for her mom and for other dragons, but never saw any, except for a few brief flashes of different-colored scales that went away as quickly as they came. The dragonet’s circle of ground she covered to find food slowly grew bigger as the resources ran out in the small areas. She figured out that she had to make the journeys quick, as outside of the tangled thicket, scary creatures could grab her and eat her. When she got bored, which was often, the dragonet would swing from tree branches, scratch games of tic-tac-toe in the dirt, and play other games with herself. Through the more active games, she became very agile and flexible. Some nights, the dragonet would sit down in the thicket and pine for the touch of her mother’s scales. She wondered when she would ever come back. Every night, she cried more, missing having another dragon here so much. One who loved her. But as another month of her life passed, she started to wonder if her mother had ever loved her. Then, there was finally something about how the story of her waiting ended. On one of her food forays, a panther chased the dragonet, trying to eat her and the parrot she had caught. By now, she was about the same size as the creature, but didn’t know much about defending herself, besides what she had learned from her games. In the frantic run (and partial fly) for her life, the dragonet ended up far away from her home thicket, where her mother would return to find her. She outran the predator, but not without a cost: Not only did she lose the parrot she had caught, but she ended up tangled in a tree in a very unfamiliar place. Little did she know, this place was closer to civilization, and dragons often went on walks here. “Aaah!” she screamed, frantically flapping her wings. She kept trying to untangle her limbs and tail from the tree, but couldn’t. “Are you okay, dear?” came a voice from below. The dragonet looked down. It was an unfamiliar-looking older dragon, who had golden-orange scales and big yellow wings. The dragonet gasped. It was another dragon, finally! Even if it wasn’t her mama. “I need help,” the dragonet said. “I’m tangled. Have you seen my mama? She’s pink.” “Well, there are a lot of pink dragons,” said the orange dragon, flying up to the branch next to her. “Can you tell me more details about what she looks like? Also, wow, you look dirty.” The dragonet tried to remember her mom. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, but she told the orange dragon what she remembered. “She had little black spikes below her eyes and a curly tail. Her eyes were pink.” “Hmm,” said the orange dragon, untangling the vines around the dragonet. “That’s still pretty vague, but I guess it’s all you remember, huh? Seems that she kinda looked like you.” “I guess.” The dragonet shrugged. “I don’t really know what I look like.” “You don’t?” The orange dragon snapped the final vine around the dragonet with her teeth, and she caught the dragonet in her arms before she fell. “Haven’t you looked in a mirror before?” “I dunno.” The orange dragon looked at her. “I’m Citrine. What’s your name?” “I don’t have one.” “Really? You look a couple months old. You’re too old to still not have a name. Wait - were you abandoned?” “What does that mean?” Citrine told her that it meant that her mother had left her and didn’t mean to come back because she didn’t love her. “Really?” The dragonet started to cry. She cried more than she had ever cried before. More than she had ever cried in the rainforest waiting for her mom. More than she had ever cried alone at night. She collapsed into Citrine’s wings, shaking with sobs. “It’s okay,” said Citrine. “I’ve got you. I’ll be your mama.” A new flood of tears swept over the dragonet. “Really?” “Yes. I’ll give you a name and show you a mirror and play with you and never leave you behind. I’ll raise you like I raised my son. Gee, do I miss him.” With that, Citrine took the dragonet in her arms and flew into the sky. Part 3 Citrine lived in a house in a town called Refuge, which was a bit to the northwest of the Rainforest Kingdom. The dragonet was dazzled by the world outside. She had no idea there was anything beyond the rainforest. “Welcome home,” Citrine said, showing her around the house. Soon, Citrine and the dragonet settled down on a seat. “I have to think about what to name you,” Citrine said. She pulled out a scroll of gemstones. “I’m partial to gemstone names myself. I named my son Almandine. Let’s see...what should I name you?” For hours, she looked through the scroll, the dragonet sitting on her lap. “Do you want to have a say in it?” Citrine asked her. The dragonet nodded. “I want to be named CrazyBanana!” Citrine chuckled, patting her on the head. “No, no, silly. Let’s see...what name do you like? Garnet, Pyrope, Carnelian, Ruby, Pezzo-something-rather, Spinel, Sapphire…” One name caught the dragonet’s ear. “I like Spinel,” she said. “Okay, Spinel it is,” Citrine said. “Good choice, Spinel. I’ve always liked that name.” The newly-named Spinel grinned. She couldn’t believe she was actually here with another dragon who loved her. She had a name now! (WIP) |-|Modern= noodle noodle noodle noodle noodle : T R I V I A * Spinel may occasionally make comments that break the fourth wall a little bit, but not to an extreme extent. * text * text * text R E L A T I O N note name ''relation''text name ''relation''text : G A L L E R Y 123357EC-83A6-4181-9C38-CEC1AF576607.png|jada colored by Morpho 73f19ecc997db7c.png|by verglas 2632AD5E-16D3-406B-81D9-340386689343.png|by morpho SpinelCloud.png|by cloud 0D94EC18-94B5-445E-9442-29ED69BF0736.jpeg|aesthetic by mercy 17613981-382A-41FD-A6FE-34A851FCFA9D.png|by morpho Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:LGBT+